Castform (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Ex): Castform changes forms in extreme weather. In particularly bright, warm, sunny weather, it gains the Fire subtype. In very cold weather, it gains the Cold subtype. When it is raining, it gains the Water subtype. During a sandstorm it gains the Earth subtype. Finally, in darkness it gains the Negative subtype, and is cured by negative energy and damaged by positive energy. (Su): With a full round action, Castform has a limited ability to change the weather. It only changes for one minute, and in a one mile radius. The options are as follows: *'Daylight:' As the daylight spell. Fire effects are Empowered, and every round, Castform may target one creature in the area with a sunstroke effect as a Swift action. Plant type creatures are hasted, but take 1d6 desiccation damage per round. *'Downpour:' It rains heavily, providing concealment as though by an obscuring mist spell. Water effects are Empowered, and creatures with a Swim speed gain a +10' bonus to all movement forms. Creatures with the Fire subtype take 1d6 nonlethal damage per round, but gain Total Concealment from the clouds of steam. Castform also gains Total Concealment and the speed bonus. *'Hail Storm:' Snow and hail rains down heavily, providing concealment to everyone, although those with the Cold subtype can see through it just fine. Every round, every creature that lacks the Cold subtype takes 1d4 bludgeoning damage and 1d4 Cold damage. Cold effects are Empowered. *'Sandstorm:' A sandstorm blazes across the field as per the spell. All creatures with the Earth and Metal subtypes can see through the sand just fine, and are immune to the damage taken. Earth effects are Empowered, and Electricity effects all have a 50% miss chance. *'Night:' Complete darkness envelops all. It can be seen through by those who have darkvision, as well as all Undead and creatures of the Negative subtype. All living creatures lacking the Negative subtype take 1d4 negative energy damage per round. (Su): This ability can be used once per 2 rounds. It is cast like a Fireball, except the damage varies based on the weather: *'Daylight:' Fire (remember, it's Empowered), failed save sets alight for 2d6 Fire per round. *'Downpour:' Acid (Water effect), failed save causes drowning as per the spell *'Hail Storm:' Cold, failed save Slows for 1 minute *'Sandstorm:' Piercing (Earth subtype), failed save causes blindness for 1 minute *'Darkness:' Negative energy, failed save causes fatigue Caster Level is equal to hit dice plus two, save DC is 10 + ½ Castform’s Hit Dice + Castform’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Castform has a caster level of 10 and save DC of 16 for Weather Ball. (Sp): At will: burning hands, scorching ray, freezing ray, wall of water, chill metal; 1/hour: fire shield, spike stones, inflict critical wounds. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs are 10 + Spell Level + Castform’s Wisdom modifier. :The sample Castform has a caster level of 8 and save DC of 13 + spell level. : Castform hatches knowing one of the following *'Ominous Wind (Su):' A gust of eerie wind is summoned and sent out, covering two 5' squares per hit die (16 for the sample Castform). It must start adjacent to Castform, and the squares must be connected as a single area. All in the area take Cold damage equal to 3d6 + the Castform's hit dice, double if they have the [Subtype|[Psionic ]] subtype. A successful Fortitude save (DC 22, Charisma-based) halves this damage. Additionally, all of Castform's ability scores gain a +1 enhancement bonus for one minute. Multiple uses of the ability will increase the bonus by +1 each time, to a maximum of +6. Ominous Wind may not be used two turns in a row. *'Psych Up (Sp):' Reaving dispel at will ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20